


I forgot who I was, but now I remember.

by PizzaIsTheAnswer



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Memories, Nostalgia, Other, Pregnancy, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaIsTheAnswer/pseuds/PizzaIsTheAnswer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ways are expecting another baby and Gerard looks back on the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I forgot who I was, but now I remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot that got me a bit out of my writers block. :) Enjoy.

A nail was being hammered into place on the brown, wooden crib. In a few months, Bandit will have a new sibling. A new baby brother or sister.

Gerard stands up, after hammering in the last silver nail. He runs his hands over the smooth, finished wood and pushes it back into the nook in the corner. He imagines the pitter-patter of tiny feet, it seems so close yet, so far away. Lindsey is rounded in the front but, she's glowing, and Gerard thinks she's more than beautiful.

Then, he thought of his band. Where had all the time gone? Sometimes the clocks on the wall were a curse. He missed them, all the good times they'd had.

But, those days were gone. He had to move on. Gerard had to focus on family now. And, in a way, that was okay.

Yeah, this was definitely okay. It was nice to take a break from his comic, wander downstairs to be greeted with a kiss from his wife and a fresh glass of milk. It was nice to listen to classical music sometimes instead of rock. It was even okay to be the one who killed the spiders as of recently (because he was worried about Lynz and heights, since she was pregnant).

Gerard almost hated times like this, when he was alone and all was quiet. Because that meant he had to think. And thinking could be dangerous.

Sometimes, the nostalgia was kind of painful.

That's why he didn't like to think.

Thankfully, his thoughts were interrupted by Lindsey walking into the babies room and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I think we should hang this in the window." she said, holding out a dream catcher.

"Good luck and all, y'know?"

"Yeah...yeah, that's a good idea." Gerard responds, fingers on his chin thoughtfully.

"Everything okay?" Lynz asks.

"Mm-hmm." Gerard answers.

"You wanna take a break?"

"Sure...in a few minutes. Go rest and I'll make some lunch."

And with that, Lindsey left to go rest on the couch. Gerard take one more long look around the room as a hundred memories flood his mind.

 _"I forgot who I was, but now I remember."_ Gerard thinks.


End file.
